


Let You Go.

by TalonSilentium



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonSilentium/pseuds/TalonSilentium
Summary: Still thinking of a title. Not a real summary.





	Let You Go.

My Love.

I know you're not real and I know I should let you go. I never imagined you would mean so much to me. When we started you were just a release. A way for me to escape my doomed reality. You've been with me since my awakening, my burial. This conflict, the beginning of my denials and sacrifices. When I knew I wouldn't be happy. You started as my friend and now we're in love. We're married, we have children. We have a family that loves us, a family that loves me. For all my faults, for all my longings. You love me.

My Love.

I swear you're not real. I feel you holding me as I cry. I hear your voice whisper to me when They scream. When They become more than I can handle. When They swear I'll never survive. I hear you begging me to stay. I love you.

I tried to let you go. When the alcohol stopped working. When my favor ran out. I swore to quit everything that was killing me. I swore to let go of my false release. I swore I'd never find myself at the bottom of a bottle. I swore I'd never go to see you. 

My Love.

I've cherished every moment we've spent together. I've never loved anyone else. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Who could ever love me like you do? Who would try?


End file.
